Vee
by Culpeo Fox
Summary: When Zim has finally had it with Dib, and the Computer makes a suggesting to how he may be able to avoid the hyuman, what could possibly happen when GIR messes with the plan? A simple cloning can't go wrong, can it?


**A/N:** Yet another idea that has popped into my head. Uh... just go with it, I guess. Lol. I don't really have much to say about it so yeah. Hope whoever stops by - which is you at the moment - likes the chapter.

Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez - I don't care who owns the rights to Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez created Zim, and Zim and all his little minions will always belong to J.V!!!

Ahem. Onward with the story!

* * *

Vee

Chapter 1: What About A Clone

A figure darted down the streets of the very busy city. Rushing in and out of the crowds, and more than once, pushing people out of the way. He wanted to stop, to take a break, or to use a quicker mode of transportation, but there where too many people and his cover would be blown.

"_ZIM_! You can't run from me!" A voice shouted after the short green skinned figure.

The figure - Zim - skidded to a halt, and darted in between two tall buildings, catching his breath. _Who would have thought those crazy handcuff thingies worked?_ Leaning against the building until his PAK came into contact with it, he let out a heavy, tired breath.

"The _Dib_-worm must have altered _those_ cuffs somehow…" Zim muttered to himself, flexing his three claw like fingers on his left hand, or two fingers flexed, one just kind of stuck stiffly, and painfully. Zim glared at it.

Both his wrist and hand where very sore from him forcing the cuff off his wrist. There was no way, _no way_ Zim would allow himself to be caught by any hyuman - especially The Dib. Never.

A bendable pole extended from Zim's PAK and a microphone bent down in front of his mouth, "GIR, I need you to come get me, _The Dib _is being a nuisance again. Locate the PAK's signal, and quickly."

The microphone retracted and Zim just pushed himself off the wall when he was tackled from the side.

"Ah-ha! Now I've got you, _Zim_!"

"_Dib_-stink! Get off me now, or _suffer_ at the hands of _ZIM_!" Zim not wanting to show any weakness to the hyuman named Dib, did what he could to keep the actual pain of landing on the already hurt left hand out of his voice. By Dib's reaction, Zim did a fairly good job at it.

Dib laughed again, and grabbed Zim's right arm, pulling him up and pushing him against the wall, "Like I would ever let you go, now that I have you! The cuffs worked like a charm, sucking the energy right out of you - which is pretty neat, you gotta admit."

Zim bared his zipper like teeth and the mechanic spider legs shot out from his PAK. The hold Dib had on his arm slipped, and the end of one of the legs came down on his chest, pressing him into the concrete. The legs bent, lowering Zim closer to the boy, who was grasping at one of the legs.

"Listen here, _Dib,_" Zim spat, his eyes narrowing, "You will never, _never_ capture me. I am, after all, the superior species here, you'd _never_ stand a chance. The only reason you got those _filthy_ things around my wrist the first time was the fact that I was not paying attention!"

In the distance - although Zim's antennae where covered by the black haired wig, he could still hear GIR's jet pack like engines in his feet getting closer. The mechanic spider leg retracted from Dib's chest, and Zim quickly and easily scaled the brick wall of the tall building, looking down at Dib.

"My organs will never be laid out on an examination table, _Dib._" Zim scoffed at the very idea, "And no matter how hard you try, you will never capture me, for I am ZIM!"

Zim sneered at Dib one last time before disappearing over the side of the building and onto the high roof.

From where he stood, Dib saw GIR reach the roof, and both the robotic dog and Zim disappeared, shooting into the sky, the only trace left of them was the smoke from GIR's fuel packs, and of course, Zim's surprised yell.

Dib let out a frustrated cry, pulling at some of his hair before letting his arms go limp as he slouched. Before he could turn away from the wall, a hand grasped his shoulder firmly and pulled him back out onto the side walk. His face was pulled close to another's, and he was met with flaming, brown squinting eyes.

"Dib, if you _leave_ me at the skool _ever_ again to go chase _Zim_ in whatever _stupid_ game you two are playing… I will see to it that you will lose all your limbs!"

Dib was thrown back against the front of the very same building Zim scaled. He fixed his jacket and caught up with the purple haired girl who let him go.

"Jeez, sorry Gaz, I didn't think you'd mind."

"Yeah, well, _I do!_" The girl, Gaz, responded angrily, stomping her feet on the sidewalk, "And, I think I'm going to give Zim a piece of my mind also!"

"Umm, Gaz," Dib whispered, a little scared by is sister, "Zim's an alien… he wont care about what you have to say."

"I don't care," Gaz responded, clenching her right hand into a fist, "He will suffer for being so stupid! I will yell at him till those stupid bug things fall off the top of his head!"

"Er… the antennae?"

"WHATEVER DIB!"

...

...

"AH! FILTHY HYUMAN!"

"I'm sorry sir, but its-"

"Yes! Yes! I know what happened to _it_."

"Well, I'm trying to get it back in place, but you keep moving…"

"I didn't ask you to tell me what I am already doing, Computer!" Zim yelled at the screen, holding onto his left wrist with his good hand, "I just ordered you to fix it!"

If the Computer had eyes, it would surely have rolled them at least a hundred times by now. Instead, it sighed heavily as robotic hands came down once again, "Sir, do you want me to try again?"

Zim growled angrily and glared down at the stiff finger on his left hand. His magenta eyes narrowed, his antennae flowerily angrily. "Stu-pid _hyuman_. It's all _Dib_-filth's fault! If he hadn't - AAHHH!" Zim jumped back from the Computers robotic hands as it once again tried to relocate Zim's finger. "I did not tell you to go, Computer!"

"MASTA!!!! I BROUGHT COLD STUFFS!!!!"

GIR promptly fell out of the elevator hole in the roof and down to the floor of the lab. The little SIR unit stood up promptly and held out a bag of clouded looking squares.

"What is _it_?" Zim asked, narrowing an eye questioningly at the bag containing the strange objects.

"I don't know… but the T.V said that cold stuff helps pain!" GIR responded loudly, shoving the bag towards his master.

Zim flinched away from it, not knowing what is was, he was not about to touch it. "Computer! Do a scan, tell me what it is!"

The Computer sighed heavily again and moments later the scan was complete. "Sir, it is merely a plastic baggie of ice cubes."

"Eh? Ice cubes?" Zim tried the words out, "What are, _Ice cubes_?"

"Squares of frozen water."

"AAHHH! GIR! Get that away from _me_! I can't touch that!" Zim yelled, stepping back and leaning against the Computer's keyboard.

GIR's cyan eyes turned upwards near the tops, and a little frown appeared on his face. His arm dropped, along with the baggie of ice cubes.

"Sir, if I could let you know something," The Computer stared, "The baggie keeps the water in, it doesn't get out."

Zim let out a few stiff laughs, "Yeah, of course… Zim knew that."

Once again, a heavy sigh was heard from the Computer, "Oh brother…"

Zim took the baggie from GIR, which made GIR happy once more. Placing it delicately on his hand, he jerked it away in the shock of the sudden temperature change. Frustration settling in over a simple dislocated finger, Zim threw the little baggie against the wall of the base.

"Computer, just get it over with." Zim muttered holding out his hand to nothing.

The Computer's robotic hands came down again. One gripped Zim's left wrist firmly, and the other, his finger. Zim clenched his eyes shut, and bit down on his bottom lip. In a few, swift seconds, the Computer pulled the finger out, and let it pop back in the socket with a resounding popping noise to go with it.

"Oooh." GIR breathed, when the popping noise reached his ears.

When it was finished, there was a small pool of deep green, almost black blood forming on the Invader's lip where he bit down with his teeth. It heeled quickly, like any other Irken's skin. Only their skeletal figures had a bit of trouble healing themselves, and even then, nothing of Zim was broken, just dislocated.

"This, messing with The Dib-hyuman everyday is getting in the way," Zim muttered to himself, walking towards a large screen.

GIR got up and followed him, even if it was only a few steps, and plopped down beside the control keyboard.

"There has to be some way, some_thing_ that can distract that worm-baby from messing with Zim."

"I have an idea!" GIR exclaimed, jumping up and standing stiffly.

After a moment of silence, Zim narrowed an eye at the robot, "Well, GIR? What is _it_?"

GIR stood in silence for a few more seconds before laughing out and slapping his forehead, "I don't even know!" GIR started to laugh harder and leaned against the keyboard. He lost his footing and slipped to the floor, which only made him laugh harder.

"Sir," The Computer spoke up, gaining Zim's annoyed attention, "If I may make a suggestion."

"What, Computer?"

"Well, first, you may want to stop the intruder on the property of the base, and second, what about a clone?"

"GIR!" Zim yelled out the robot's name, which caused it to jump to a stiff salute, "Go upstairs, and get rid of the intruder!"

The robots eyes flashed a bright red, "Yes, my Master!" It promptly ran underneath the elevator opening in the roof, and shot up with the little jets in his feet.

"And, what did you say, Computer?" Zim asked slowly, turning around to face the large monitor.

"What about a clone?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it?


End file.
